


you feel like sunshine

by antibitchbaby



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, bad stop ruining the gays, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, evil bbh ugh smh, hell yeah waterfall scene, was listening to mitski while writing this but i always do so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antibitchbaby/pseuds/antibitchbaby
Summary: “Are you going to accept it or not?”George took a deep breath in, and held out his pinky finger toward the taller man.“I accept. As long as you promise to protect me.”“I promise, Georgie.”He felt a soft smile curl across his face.It felt so odd to have some guy he had feared in the depths of his mind, come to a promise with him. How he even found the guts to force words out of his mouth when he talked to him. But it felt so relaxed when he talked with him. Like they were friends from ages ago.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	you feel like sunshine

Fuck you, Bad. We’ve been walking for hours. George’s thoughts were lingering between hating Bad, and so desperately wanting to run off and find the man the hunters were so eagerly looking for himself. 

Even though he assured himself that he was fast, and he had decent night vision, he couldn’t ignore that the sun was setting, and it was beginning to get cold.  
The hill they’d been walking on for a while had become intensely more unsettling at dusk. And more cold. It was supposedly a change from the blistering heat they walked through in the sunlight.  
“George.”  
He could feel Sapnap softly tug on the sleeve of his sweater, releasing the cool breeze inside his clothing. He grunted. 

“What’s wrong?” 

George didn’t realise the tremendously visible odd expressions he was pulling. 

“Oh.”  
He looked at Sapnap, pulling the sleeves of his long sweater over his fingers. 

“I’m fine.”  
He took a deep breath in and uttered “just cold.”  
Sapnap grinned.  
“Right. Well you better catch up with Bad, Ant and I, because we’re finding a place to settle for the night.” 

George nodded gently, took Sapnaps outstretched hand, and picked up his pace for a little. 

“Mmmm.. here” Ant pointed to an empty patch of grass next to an arrangement of tall, thick trees.  
“Sounds good” Bad murmured.  
“George, can you get us stuff for a fire?” 

George agreed silently and strode off into the bush, ignoring the dread he had for the dark forest he strode into.

His mind began to wander off as he absent mindedly collected rocks and long and thick sticks he could find, cradling them in his arms. 

“Fuck” George grunted, as he felt a large stick fall out of his reach and scrape his arm.

It hit the ground with a thwack. 

Shit. 

He heard leaves and bushes rustle a few trees across from him. George’s breath hitched as his eyes burst wide open, craning his neck around to spot whatever made the noise. 

He couldn’t tell until he saw the outline of a figure in the corner of his eye. It shifted awkwardly, gaining eye contact. 

It was a man, not any man. It was Dream. That motherfucker. 

In the bare vision of his eyes he could see he was wearing the same porcelain mask, with a black suit jacket hanging off his shoulders, worn atop a green sweater, with midnight black mom jeans, and deep black clunky boots. 

For someone he and the rest of the Hunters despised so much, he had to admit, he had a pretty decent sense of style. 

He pondered on the idea of chasing after the man, but drew back, and gently leaned over to pick up the stick he’d dropped, not breaking eye contact with the figure.  
“We’re going to find you tomorrow. I’ll give you now to run.” He spat. Dream didn’t budge. 

He then turned and walked back to where the others were. Without a second thought on why the man had come to them in the first place.

“GEORGE! YOU TOOK FOREVERRR, I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO FREEZE TO DEATH!” Bad growled, sideways glancing at George with his hands fixed on a tent peg. 

He groaned and dropped the sticks on the ground, looking tiredly at Sapnap.  
“Here, George I can handle that.”  
Sapnap knelt down and began pressing the sticks together and rubbing. 

“We’ve got the tents done!” Ant chirped. 

“Good. Thanks.” George breathed.  
He bent over and unzipped the tent, placing his shoulder bag down, and slipped off his boots.  
“We’ll warm up, then we’ll get to sleep, that sound good?” Bad yawned.

Everyone agreed quietly. 

George could hear Sapnap squirming in the corner of his ears. He lifted himself out of the tent and brought himself over to where Sapnap was impatiently swatting away embers that were grazing his checkered sleeves. He spat curses into the flames and managed to get the last one off with an ungracious swat.

He could already feel the heat from the fire and sighed, knowing he was too hot to stay awake much longer.  
“I think we should head off to bed now..”  
Sapnap yawned and rubbed his eyes, trampling recklessly off into his tent. 

Once he saw both Bad and Ant go to sleep, he carefully knelt to put on his boots, and sling his weapon bag over his back. He knew that bastard was around here somewhere. 

He pressed his fingers on the ground of the tent and slipped out, as quietly as possible, almost failing as he zipped up the tent. 

Shit  
His hairs stood up on ends, and his heart paced gently in his rib cage.  
He heard a yawn. But lucky for him it was coming from another tent. 

He took a long breath in, exhaling puffs of smoke drifting through the cool air. It made him feel worse and more horrified as cold sweat stuck to his arms. 

He gently moved through the grass, eyes wide and scanning through the dark, ever so often jumping at the slightest noise. 

But then he saw it. Him again.  
They locked eyes like they had the hour before. The man shrouded in shadows stepped forward, his sword pulled out of the holster slung across his back. 

Without hesitation, the man sprinted forward, as George panicked and ducked to the floor, in sheathing his sword and placing it protectively over his head.  
“You’re a little early, Georgie.” Dream chuckled. 

The nickname made George want to puke.  
“Don’t call me that”  
“Mhm” Dream drew his sword to his shoulder and slammed it atop of George’s sword swiftly.

As he flicked away the weapon with his own, he scrambled to his feet. 

“I’m going to kill you, right here Dream.”  
He could hear the other man laugh. 

“Try me, Georgie” Dream wheezed like a stupid tea kettle. Though it had him fight his breath to try not to giggle a tiny bit.  
You smug motherfucker.

Without second thought he gripped his sword with both hands, springing forward and scuffing the ground, slamming his sword into the porcelain piece the man wore on his face. It left a crack from the damage

Holy shit..

“Wow Georgie. You’re good.” 

From the tone of the man's voice, George could tell he was smiling. He couldn’t help but smile too, at the thought of his skills being appreciated.  
“.. thanks.” 

“Don’t mention it. I’m too tired to fight anyone to the death at the moment” 

George couldn’t stifle his laughter.  
“W.. What’s so funny?”

“I thought you were like… super tough and shit. What happened to that?” 

Dream began to laugh too.  
“Nothing. I’m just not bothered tonight.” 

He felt an odd feeling ripple through his chest. It was an odd sensation to be chatting casually with someone he was supposed to kill.  
If he had enough energy left, he could have that man’s head sitting atop a mantle piece. 

But it felt so natural to talk to Dream. Like they knew each other for so long. Something like childhood friends and bullshit.  
George saw Dream stretch his long, huge arms above his head. They looked like they could crush him in an instant. He didn’t realise how unthreatening Dream was when he was tired. 

“So what’s the whole deal with you being a ‘Hunter’. How do you even sign up to that? Is it like.. ‘applications open to be an assassin’” 

George sighed  
“I was born into this. It’s not something I want to do, but it’s the only thing I know how to do. Atleast I get paid I suppose” 

“Oh..”  
Dream picked his sword up and placed it gently back in his holster. “So you’re not hunting me down by will? You’re getting paid, right?” He rested the middle of his thumb and pointer finger on his chin.  
George nodded gently.  
What is he thinking..?  
His thoughts began to bubble in his head again. 

“So if someone pays you more, you’d be willing to switch sides?” 

“Well.. yes. Wait-“ He stopped dead in his sentence.  
George glanced up at Dream, staring into the cracked mask covering his face.  
“I mean.. if it’s a good offer. Then I’d switch. I don’t know about the rest of the hunters though. They’re hell-bent..”  
He began trailing off into his thoughts.

“Georgie, how much did they pay you?”  
He tried to ignore the dumbass nickname once again and sighed, counting the numbers in his head again.

“A thousand dollars and a load of armour” He sighed.

“Well..”  
George was good with voice expressions, and he could tell what Dream was about to say. “If that’s possible.. then that means you’ll be on my side, you’ll spy for me, and I’ll get an easier time surviving”  
George nodded.

“Then I’ll give you, TWO thousand, and a protection deal. What do you think about that?”

George gaped. Was this man he was forced to have to kill, bargaining for his life?  
Was he really that scary to have to make a deal with.  
“You’re scared of us, admit it.” George laughed softly, his mouth curling at the sides.

“Mhm.. No, I just admire your fighting skills..”  
George’s face flushed, flustered by the compliments. He’s just trying to be smooth to get you on his side-  
“Are you going to accept it or not?”  
George took a deep breath in, and held out his pinky finger toward the taller man.

“I accept. As long as you promise to protect me.” 

“I promise, Georgie.”  
He felt a soft smile curl across his face.  
It felt so odd to have some guy he had feared in the depths of his mind, come to a promise with him. How he even found the guts to force words out of his mouth when he talked to him. But it felt so relaxed when he talked with him. Like they were friends from ages ago.  
“Since.. no one else is around, how about we go up there?” Dream pointed toward a small hill, with enough space to sit on, accompanied by a singular tree,high atop the rest of the mountains. “Rather than stand here I guess..” Dream chuckled.  
No one else is around..  
“Uh..- yeah.”  
He stretched his arms, and stalked behind Dream, crawling gently up the moist grass, occasionally brushing a stick till he saw the top. Dream was humming a tune of a song he could barely recognise, but it felt comforting as it brushed through his ears.

He could see Dream, stupid mask and all, up the top of the hill, beckoning for him to sit next to him.  
“Alriiight, alriiight..” George giggled, setting himself beside the tree, and Dream on the other side.  
“You really aren't that scary, are you?”  
Dream wheezed.  
“What makes you think that?” He protested, a big hint of sarcasm embedded in his voice.  
“You're a huge dork, dude.”  
He tilted his head, but George could tell the man was rolling his eyes.  
George gestured toward the mask, parting his lips with a hint of a grin.  
“Why do you even wear that mask anyways? It makes you wayyy less intimidating”  
He didn't bother talking about the huge ugly grin stretched across the porcelain and how it creeped him out in the slightest.  
“You're suggesting i take it off?..” 

“Ummm..” 

He trailed off. He wasn't sure he wanted to see Dream’s face, but then there was a slight longing. He wanted to know how his eyes narrowed, when he’d shoot arrows at him and the hunters, how he’d look when he dodged swinging swords so perfectly. How he looked when he laughed like a teakettle at him. 

He didn't bother to try and figure why he was so interested in someone he supposedly ‘hated’. 

He could see Dream gently tug down his hood.  
He felt like he was seeing something ilegal.  
But he didn't bother looking away.  
Slightly grown out, dirty blonde hair. It was wavy, and looked really soft. He tried to pull words out of his brain for a compliment, but he felt so awkward that he kept his mouth shut. 

“Oh! Look at that.” Dream drove his pointer finger toward the sky, deep red and purple pulling it's way into the early morning. 

“You should probably get back..” 

“It’s been that long?”  
He could hear the excited tone from Dream's voice drop into worry.  
“Remember our deal Georgie, alright?”  
He heard a click from the back of Dream’s head. Oh no. You can’t be serious..  
He tried to scale back down the hill, but caught a glimpse of sparkly hazel eyes, and a face decorated by star freckles mapped across a pale face. One of the eyes winked at him, and he ran.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAH This is literally my first fic im writing! This chapter was honestly wayyy longer than I expected it to be so if you stuck around, thank you! The next chapters will be shorter, I promise edit: yes there are more chapters! im kinda bad with a03 so be patient with me :') it will also have dreams pov lol
> 
> also if you want to contact me anywhere my instagram is imp.ego and my twitter is vannyish <33


End file.
